The Legend of Mako Book Two: Earthly Values
by Albedo66
Summary: Bolin is in exile with Asami when things take a turn for the worse, well, besides the exile part. Mako takes on new responsibilities under the watchful eyes of the council. By book end both brothers will learn a good deal about their earthly values, the things that keep them grounded. Please read book one before, thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Bolin and Asami

The Legend of Mako

Book Two

Earthly Values

**Authors note: **Welcome to the second installment in the series. As you guessed there will be four books as it will match each element respectively. Avatar the last airbender stuck with three as Aang already knew air, while Korra was all knowing except wind hence why the first season stuck to that and then on to spirits. However, instead of doing the elements the focus will be on the Kingdoms and how they differ from one another, oh, and of course Dragons too. Hoope you enjoy.

CH.1: Bolin and Asami

Bolin sat in the car as he moaned. "This is awful, I left all my clothes back there, they didn't even let me take my picture of the time I beat Mako in break dance-."

"Enough with your moaning!" Asami yelled at him as they hit a bump. Holding her hand on her hat she spun the wheel to avoid another drop.

"I can't help it…that was the only home I ever knew." Bolin bowed his head as his snot hung down.

"Gross…don't let any of that hit the cushion. Here take a tissue." Asami handed him one then wrestled control of her vehicle from tumbling.

"Thanks…you know…you're very nice. I'm surprised things didn't work out between you and Mako…"

"Yeah…well…it is probably good things didn't even start. Mako…he's one of a kind. He is passionate about his beliefs and honestly believes Dragons are good. Why is that anyway?"

Bolin blew into the tissue and handed it back to her. "Well…I think it goes back to Zuko. He was a strong believer in the Dragons and all their good qualities, that they weren't just tools of war. Mako adhered to carry on that legacy, to ensure that people growing up in this time wouldn't see them as monsters."

Asami took the tissue and with a disgusted look threw it into the wind. "How is he going to do that stuck in the Fire Kingdom of all places? I mean honestly if it were me I'd try and spread the word-."

"Mako is a firebender Asami, that means he has to adhere by their rules. Unlike me an outsider, Mako has his firebending and that is it. Plus there is the fact that the Council is corrupt and wants to keep him under their thumb-."

"Wait…what-?" Asami turned and then the tissue blew right back into her face. Struggling to get it off she lost control of the vehicle and it crashed into a sand dune.

"I said they were corrupt…" Bolin groaned as he felt the seat buckle push into him.

"I heard that," Asami groaned as she took the tissue off her and placed it on the floorboard. "Well this is just great…look at my car…its ruined!"

"On the plus side we're alive…yay." Bolin jumped out and forgot he was buckled and pulled back in. "Ok, we're alive…but in pain…ouch."

"You should really do something about that energy of yours." Unbuckling she jumped outside and landed in a crouch. The sun was beating down on them and she scanned the sprawling landscape before them.

"So…what is your father doing in the Earth Kingdom?" Bolin unbuckled and sat there for a bit.

"Well…business as usual. Turns out, and I regret ever going along with hit, but my father did business with Erik. I had a hand in what happened to Mako…and you…"

Bolin gawked as he stared at her. "Wait your father did business with Erik?"

"That is what you got out of that?" Asami asked incredulous that he didn't catch her betrayal.

"I was getting to the part where you betrayed my brother and me. I thought you liked my brother-."

"It was all a ploy to get close to him, lower his guard so he didn't go through with the last ritual, trial, whatever you call it. I was dating Yolin-."

"Yolin, the guy who just tried to kill me?" Bolin shook his head as he was beginning to doubt being saved was the best thing in the world.

"Look…I am sorry for all that went down. I hoped saving you would make up for my error of judgment. I can see now…it will take more then that…"

"Darn straight…I'm not that easy to win over…" Bolin crossed his arms as he refused to get out.

"Would this do? My father gave it to me instead of a birthday card, it doesn't hold much significance to me anymore." She held out a necklace with a diamond in the middle.

"Apology accepted." Bolin leaped over the car door and held the necklace in hand.

"You don't think it is too girly?" Asami asked bewildered by his mood change.

"It makes me look like royalty, manly royalty." He placed it around his neck and flashed a smile.

"Ok…well…thank you Bolin. Now…judging where we were going I can estimate just a few hours in that general location." She pointed past where her car rested.

"Won't your dad be upset you crashed your car?" He took a look at it and noticed the front end was buried in sand.

Asami shrugged as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I can always get another, plus, do you honestly think this is the first car I crashed?"

"Wait…are you one of those bad girls with a rep? Cause I have to tell you now…I play by the rules." Bolin began to walk as Asami left him behind.

"Relax…I'm not that bad of a girl. Sure I mixed it up with Yolin, but it was only cause I had nothing else to do while my father conducted business." Stopping at the highest point she wore a smirk.

"Huh…what are you staring at?" Joining her at the hill he felt his jaw drop as he saw the huge walls of the Earth Kingdom.

"Welcome to the Earth Kingdom! Home of the residing King Ryland, a revered and respected man, lover of dragons and pie; yes I mean actual pie, not math."

"I'm already liking this guy." Bolin rubbed his hands as he felt his salivary glands pool.

"Yes, well first we need to get in. King Ryland isn't too trusting as Sand Raiders have been known to pose as local traders. You will need to present him something of good faith…that necklace- "

"No, no I shall not give this up. You gave it to me, and I never give up a present. There has to be another way. This is the Earth Kingdom…so…I got it." Bolin snapped his fingers.

"Does it involve pie?" Asami queried wondering how he was related to Mako.

"No, maybe later, but no this is something that is special to me." Bolin raced down the hill and he went into a low dive as rocks were sent at him.

"Be careful," she said keeping low in the sand. Her hair blew about her face and as she parted it she saw he had made it to the bottom.

"Halt…you are at the great walls of the Earth Kingdom, state your business or leave." The guard on the wall called out.

"I am Bolin, current resident of the Fire Kingdom, I-."

"Enough, we have heard all we will from you. You Fire Kingdom scum are all alike, you speak of wanting peace…but you then turn on us. You should rightly be executed where you stand-."

"Wait…don't do it-." Asami yelled out but soon found herself grabbed from behind. Looking back she saw garbed individuals in masks and she tried to get Bolin's attention, but she was already being dragged off.

"Attack!" The guard yelled.

Bolin brought his arms inward and as the barrage of rocks fell on him he protected himself. In a dome of rock he lay crouched, his face filled with sweat from concentration.

"Hold…he is an Earth Bender!" The guard yelled. Everyone on the wall was startled by this and stopped immediately.

"Heh…hey Asami I did it. Asami?" Bolin lowered his dome and noticed Asami nowhere in sight. Panic set in and then he heard vehicles heading off. Rushing up he spotted Asami in the back of a vehicle.

"Do not worry about your friend…we will get her back." A voice said beside him.

"Thank you…huh…you are-?"

"King Ryland…at your service."

**Authors note: **Looks like Asami is in trouble, though looks like help is on the way also. Bolin has met his new ally King Ryland and in the next chapter a rescue mission will take place. Oh and don't worry, we'll get back to Mako in the third chapter and meet a familiar face from the legend of korra, bet you can't guess which one, lol, see ya there.


	2. Chapter 2 Bolin and the King

CH.2: Bolin and the King

King Ryland was a man in his 50's with a receding hairline and scruffy face. Unlike most Kings of the past he chose to wear a short sleeve over some baggy pants. On his arms was ink depicting a long Dragon, or at least part of its body. His eyes were hazel and his teeth were a little crooked, though he still seemed have a genuine warmth radiating off him. He was not scary in the least and as he drove the similar design of vehicle Asami drove he seemed to thrill in the high speed.

"I am glad to meet you Bolin, not many Earth Benders have came from the Fire Kingdom. Normally they just were in passing, but you, I can't believe you actually lived there."

"Yeah…it was just me and my brother…v.s. everyone. It wasn't easy, I mean, I couldn't even bend without being put in exile…" He heaved a sigh running his hand along the door.

"Yes, it is a shame they put you through that. The Fire Kingdom has closed itself off from the rest of the world, no thanks to Azula and her trickery. You say your brother has tamed a Dragon?"

Bolin nodded his head as he looked over at the King. "Mako is amazing, he gets Dragons, sees them for their inner truth…I could never do something like that."

"Bolin…I have had many people doubt my leadership for years. They see my dress style as a mockery of the position, they believe the way I walk about the outside of the Kingdom as an act of betrayal. You must never let yourself fall into doubt, I haven't, and neither should you."

Bolin smiled and then noticed the sand forming about them. "Um…is the sand supposed to do that?"

"It would appear our frontal assault has gone noticed. Sand Raiders are notoriously edgy even at a foot print near their domain. Sand bending…not much can stand against it, lest you're an airbender."

"Airbender…do you know of any?" Bolin wore a hopeful smile as he saw the sand begin to close around them.

"They are nomads for a reason, they keep to themselves and finding them is a fools errand. Ever since the conflict with the Fire Kingdom they have wanted no part in the business of war." King Ryland put the car in park as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Uh…is that wise?" Bolin inquired as he stepped out.

"There is no point in driving in this storm; you can clearly see they have the advantage here." He sat cross legged in the sand and held his hands up meditation like.

"Oh good…you have a plan," Bolin took a seat and took up a similar position.

"No…my legs are just sore from all that driving. Meditation is a perfect way to loosen up your body and when done…you'll feel younger then ever."

"I don't want to feel younger…I do not want to go back to when I first bended." Bolin had trouble earth bending and Mako had to rebuy objects that were broken in his…wake.

"The key to meditation is to let go…lose all the things that weigh you down. It is important to be as light as possible, try it…you might like it." King Ryland closed his eyes and began to inhale.

"Are all Earth Kingdom people like you?" Bolin didn't get an answer and decided to just go with it. Breathing in he waited a beat before exhaling. Suddenly he found himself outside the sand storm. "Whoa…when did I get out here?"

"You have done well…in astral projection young Bolin." King Ryland stood before him shimmering in a sort of violet hued light.

"Oh no…am I dead? You told me to meditate…and I'm dead…oh and there was so much I still wanted to do-."

"You are not dead…you simply have extracted yourself from your body temporarily. This is your spirit, your essence. I have not stayed alive long as I have without this. You have no idea how many assassination attempts have been sprang upon me in my sleep, hoo boy, there were many."

Bolin raised a brow and slowly backed away. "Ok, your one tough old guy. So, uh, how long does this last?"

"The longer you practice, the stronger it holds. You have just begun so I estimate about five minutes for you. I want you to concentrate on your friend, sense her, look at her as you just saw her."

Bolin didn't really get the gist of it, but, he would listen to the old guy. Focusing on Asami he looked out at the expanse of the area, it was then he found her gagged and tied up in an abandoned warehouse located two dunes past them. In a whoosh of five minutes he found himself back in his body, his head reeling from the sudden collision.

King Ryland was already on his feet as he stretched his limbs. "Welcome back to the world of the living, or in this case…the rested. How do you feel?"

"I feel…surprisingly good…" Standing to his feet he felt limber, like all the weight and regret were sent away.

"I am glad you feel this way, cause we have company heading our way. While you sought out your friend I kept a wary eye out for your friends, it would seem they are heading this way to finish us off."

"Wait…how was this supposed to make us…you know-?" Bolin tried for words but was drawing a blank.

"In terms you understand, the air was supposed to be sucked out like a vacuum. However, due to our time outside they interpreted our stilled movement as just that. Reason why we weren't unconscious is, well, I honestly have no idea."

Bolin scratched his chin until he looked up and saw an airglider flying off. "Maybe nomads like to help out once in a while."

Ryland looked up and wore a smirk as he saw the air trail. "That would be Tenzin, a good friend of mine; he sometimes drops by for tea."

"Huh…so he happened upon us trapped in this storm and swooped in to save the day? Sounds like a great guy." Bolin smiled.

"They will be upon us fast…you know what to do right?" Ryland inquired as he got into postion.

"Yeah…I hit them with some earth and…oh wait…no earth to bend…" Bolin scratched his head at this.

"Astral project Bolin…they need to know we're doomed. If my hunch is right they will take us to their base…though my hunches tend to be wild…" Ryland scratched at his scruff.

"If it helps us rescue Asami…why not?" Bolin was willing to try anything. Focusing, like before, Bolin freed himself of all that weighed him down. Once free of his body he bore witness to the disappearance of the sand storm and in its place were the Sand Raiders.

"Now comes the tricky part Bolin. In order to lengthen your time in this plain you must not think anything negative, it will only drag you down." Ryland knew Bolin was still new to this, but, he had fate in him.

"Right nothing negative…I want to go home…" Bolin sobbed and his body began to descend.

"That is the complete opposite of what I just told you. Bolin, center yourself, think of how your brother is sacrificing himself to stay in a place that harbors ill will against him."

"Right…he is fulfilling his dream…just like I wanted him to." Bolin began to lift back into the air and took a seat.

Ryland waved him on and they followed closely as their bodies were placed on the vehicle. Propelled by the sand they bumped along at a rather fast rate, so fast that the bodies nearly fell to their actual demise.

"Tell me King…what is it like being King?" Bolin floated on his back as he looked at his nails.

"Bunch of rules kid…always rules, trust me no fun comes from it. I am on surveillance 24/7, and let me tell you, some of the stuff I see I don't want to see. I think this is what drove my wife away-."

"Seeing the gross stuff you don't even want to see?" Bolin asked as he righted himself.

"No…I tried to keep her away from that, it was the non-privacy of it all. Truth is I miss being able to do as I please, but, since I have no successor to the throne I am…King."

"That sounds tough…so…do you have any daughters?" Bolin noticed Ryland looking at him and he laughed nervously. "Oh right, no Successor…got it."

"We are here…and there is Asami." Ryland pointed towards where the girl was gagged and kicking her legs.

"Oh look…their taking our bodies to her…" Bolin suddenly felt heavy and looked to Ryland for guidance.

"I can't do anything Bolin, any longer out here and you will cease to exist. This is your show now…I will be around shortly." Ryland nodded his head placing Asami's rescue in his hands.

Bolin saw the guy remove her gag and reach out to stroke her cheek. The look of revulsion made him cheer silently and as he landed in his body he knew he only had so much time before they dragged him into quicksand. Rising up he began to earth bend now that they were on solid ground. The Sand Raiders spooked as they thought he was dead.

"Bolin…I thought you were-?" Asami looked away as she tried to hold in her tears.

"I'm touched…though not so much where I can't take care of these goons." Bolin found sand hurled at him and he rolled to the left as it whipped about the place. Coming to a crouch he sent a fist of earth heading at him sending him crashing into his buddies.

"Stop him…don't let them escape!" The lead Sand Raider began to bend sand and in a torrential amount was about to bring it down on top of all of them.

"Dude…you'll bury us all!" Bolin freed Asami and then went to place the old man on his shoulder. Grunting he raced off using one hand to defend them from sand blasting from all directions.

"Ha Ha Ha…do you think me for a fool? You won't be able to escape before I bury us all." He lowered the sand then shaking the place and sending pillars falling over.

"Bolin…how are we going to escape? Their vehicles run on sand bending…none of us can bend sand…" Asami worried aloud as she clutched at his arm.

"Hmm…well…" Bolin placed the King in the vehicle and looked over the schematics. He was truly stumped, and with the place coming down all around them they would need a miracle.

"Will air bending be proficient?" Landing in the vehicle Tenzin snapped his glider shut.

"About time you got here Tenzin…admiring the view from above?" Ryland asked.

"I told you not to venture into the Sand Territory Ryland…must you always be so reckless?" Tenzin shook his head.

"Uh guys…less talking…more bending!" Bolin pointed at the tsunami like wave of sand as it crashed about.

"Hang on everyone…this will be a speedy ride." Tenzin began to bend air and just as the first amount of sand collapsed they were speeding along on the current of air. Tenzin was a Master Airbender, his skills were unmatched as he propelled them away.

"Thanks Bolin…you're my hero…" Asami kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well…it was Ryland and Tenzin…but yeah I mostly did the work." Bolin caught their stares and then they all burst into laughter as they headed back to the Kingdom.

**Authors note: **Bolin and Asami are reunited as the King's friend Tenzin saves the day. Not bad for a chapter, no cliffhanger what so ever. Next chapter we go back to the Fire Kingdom as Mako and Erika get their first assignment under another familiar figure from the Legend of Korra Universe. See you next time.


End file.
